The object of the proposed research is to isolated specific temperature sensitive (ts) mutants of differentiation of Friend's erythroleukemia cells in tissue culture, in particular ts mutants with lesion(s) that impair the asymmetrical distribution of the differentiative program in the daughter cells and ts mutants in which the mechanisms that normally shut off cell proliferation are defective.